The Book
by Silient Bystander
Summary: 'Do not trust strangers.' - All of us knows that rule, so does Harry. But when he meets a stranger that gifts him wth the weird book, what impact will leave on him? And who is the stranger? Find out in the The Book! Rated T (abuse, mentioning of abuse, cursing in later chapters.)
1. Knowlegde of the Elemental Nations

**Hello** **dear** **viewer** **, and welcome to my little crossover called** **The Book** **.**

 **I hope that you enjoy chapters ahead. This is my first crossover ever written and posted to readers, thus I hope that you review, and maybe rate my story.**

 **For the jutsus and spells in the future, I'm gonna use Google translate so sorry if I misspellwrote something in stupid manner in jutsu/spell.**

 **Story is AU-ish, and its not Beta tested. If anyone would Beta this story it would be a huge honour to me.**

 **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and Harry Potter belongs to their respectfull owners (Kishimoto – sensei and J.K Rowling.)**

 **'Hello'** – Kurama speech

' _Hi 'ttebayo!_ ' - thoughts

'Hello lazy bum-bum' – speech

 **'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!'** \- justsu

Now, story…. **START!**

 _ **Prologue – 'The knowledge of Elemental Nations.'**_

 _Once around of time, there was beliwed of existence of hidden continent, hidden just next to Japan, as the relicts of its existence were found on the country coasts, but were quickly dimissed, as the artifacts started disapearinng and the people owning them were soon founded in asylum._

 _However… Those who owned the artifacts were not too far from truth, because continient existed, hidden in powerfull seals, that They set themselfes, to prevent any danger coming of Them at the time. They soon forgot about what They promised, and started fighting over Their power._

 _To the time… When one of Them get even stronger, by eating a frobbiten fruit from Tree, and wiped nearly half of Them in one battle. She after had son, that had two sons later, all of them having the Power that was godlike._

 _At that time, and illusion of peace was formed, making all the residents happy and using their power they helped eachother, guarded by Her._

 _But that did not last as well, when She finally became insane, and her insanity had taken nearly all of the people of their world, as she fought with the monster that became Tree. Her son had sealed her in the moon, so she won't harm anyone, and guarded the continient by his nearly immortal life, creathing another path of peace, as he started teaching all of Them about Their new power – Ninshou._

 _Years passed by, His sons grown to be powerfull beings, with Yin and Yang characteristics:_

 _The older always wandered alone, and thought that power comes of being born with power, as he baered the most powerfull eye of the world, that could do things as he wished. Older one was a prodigory, and didn't need to study that hard on Ninshou, as he felt synchronised with it, it was ready for manipulation and threat._

 _And there was the younger one – 'Idiot' as many of people called him. Hardworking, getting his strenght form protecting loved ones, as they gained the inspiration to follow 'Idiot's' lead as well. Soon, the younger brother had leaded all of the people of the world that he called_ _ **Elemental Nations**_ _._

 _He, the pround father of his sons, finally decided that his time is up. Monster of the Tree, sealed into him, was splited into nine beings – tailed beasts, and he vanished, leaving them for the duty of protecting world they were brought into. All of the tailed beasts loved humanity so much, that They blended in, slowly solving their problems._

 _But that dosen't lasted long, as Yin and Yang brothers started to fight eachother, and thus the time of bloodshed started. Humanity that learned the Ninshou started fighting aganist eachother for the dominance, as new and old disagrements started to unfold. Tailed Beasts were founded an forcefully sealed to gain clans more power. Half of the Tailed Beasts changed their outlook on humans back them, from loving all of their determination ine existence, to burning hatred, and two of Them were even turned to an insane monsters the humans were afraid they are._

 _The bloodshed Era – or_ _ **Clan**_ _ **Wars Era**_ _–_ _continued_ _for_ _years_ _,_ _till_ _two_ _young_ _shinobi_ _had_ _met – Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Those two shinobis, became a friends and after more years, they slowly created their dream of peacefull place – the_ _ **Hidden Village**_ _,_ _ **Konohagakure No Sato**_ _, in_ _ **Land of Fire**_ _._

 _Soon the other Lands, or countries, you may call, became to form their resective villages, followed by the biggest ones:_

 _ **Sunagakure No Sato**_ _in_ _ **Land of Wind**_ _,_ _ **Iwagakure no Sato**_ _in_ _ **Land of Earth**_ _,_ _ **Kirigakure No Sato**_ _in_ _ **Land of Water**_ _,_ _ **Kumogakure No Sato**_ _in_ _ **Land of Lighting**_ _._

 _To held peace, the first Hokage (Hashirama) captured beasts ans split them into the villages. One of the contairners of the beasts was his wife, Mito from the Uzumaki clan._

 _Thus, the_ _ **Shinobi Era**_ _fully begun._

 _The events of the Era was mostly blooded, because of disagrements of the creators of the villages (First), the villages themselfes (Second and Third), and_ _ **Human Sacrifices**_ _(Fourth)._

 _The last shinobi war had finnaly forcen the shinobi to finnaly join forces aganist a powerfull foe, who extracted nearly all of the Tailed Beasts from the Sacrifices._

 _And now, the last of the Sacrifices, from Konohagakure No Sato, Naruto Uzumaki, is standing in front of Her, when all of his comandes lay in their pools of blood._

His breath is ragged. Chakra… nearly non-existent for him and his partner, Kurama. ' _So_ … _that's our end? After all of those years?'_ he thought, closing his eyes. All of his friends, all comander that he cared for… killed off in one second before his eyes. Sakura… massacred by Obito… Sasuke killed by his own egoisticial stupidy, killbed by womna before him.

' **Kit…** ' the voice of Kurama rung trough his mind '… **theres only one thing left for you to do…** '

Naruto closed his eyes, Bijuu Cloak appearing, the female goddness before him frowning 'And what are you trying to do human?' She asked, as the boy slowly rised his hand, and the multiple orbs of multi-colored and based chakras appeard.

Blonde slowly opened his eyes, revealing his Kyuubi Sage Mode. 'The only thing that is left to stop you.' He answered, while making needed one hand handsigns, as he whispered his last jutsu: ' **Shiringu Gijutsu: Tengoku Getou~ei** '.

And everything went black.

 **Author Note:**

 **So, what do you think? Should I continue, or not? This idea is in my mind for a while now, and now is actually pretty clear to me ^^**

 **I'm glad for any review, even flames, and all will be answered in next chapter's AN ^^**

 **Translation:**

 **Shiringu Gijutsu: Tengoku Getou~ei** **mean Sealing technique: Gates of Heaven.**

 **I hope you have a great day.**

 **Silient Bystander.**


	2. Potter Legalcy

**Chapter two – Potter legalcy.**

It all started with this… the prophercy was spoken. A prophercy of defet of Lord Voldemort, by unknown force, from the blood of family that opposed him three times.

Now, aftrementioned Voldemort stand near Potter manor at Gordick Hallow, looking at the lightened room where James Potter played with his nearly year son, Harry. He felt... strange, to say at least. He himself didn't want to kill Potters that way, even if Lily, Potters wife was a mudblood. Those two were more honrable than old mulipulating geezer Dumbeldore, that really started to annoy him after the dreaded prophercy was spoken, when old geezer started to tease him in multiple letters form Hogwarts. No, the Potters should fall in the battle, with their wands on. To tell the truth, he actually woudn't care aboout prophercy at all, but his Daeth Eaters acted aganist his will and tortured Logbonttoms. He make sure that all of them didn't existed in that world anymore. He sighed. _Why, oh why_ he _accepted_ the Dumbleore offer when he was eleven? He would stay like Tom, a bit creepy, but normal kid with attitude.

Voldemort shook that thought as he casually walked to the door of the manor. He started at the door, and afrter a little thinking, he just used doorell, like an normal visitator would, waiting for response.

All he could ask for now that they will accept his offer…

* * *

'BOY!'

The boy shuffled in his little disgusting thing that would be called a bed by his … relatives. He opened his big, vibrant green eyes, putted his a bit broken glasses and chnaged quickly, getting from his… 'room'. He was meet with angry blue eyed woman, that forcefully dragged him out of his 'room' nad shoved him to the bathroom, ordering him to come down in five minutes to make breakfast. Boy sighed, trying to make his black hair little less spikier and wild, while brushing his teeth. He had taken a shover in night in cold water, so he woudn't need it right now.

As he come downstairs, he was meet with arleady made list of things he needed to do by his Aunt, her name was Petunia. He simply had done the 'light' in their means breakfast – two fried eggs, a lot of fried becon and coffe. When his aunt wasn't watching, he simply make a little salad for himself, and put it in little container hiding it in his too big pants. And in the last moment, no less, when the Uncle Vernon and his cousin – Dudley. It was Sunday, so all family had a time to sit and enjoy the another in the room. The Dursleys – because family minus 'boy' had that surname – was at first glance happy family, that liked to chit-chat with anyone, but if someone would try to get closer family all of them would notice that all of them are three diffrent people. Uncle Dursley – a chubby man in his thirties, with drinker belly – always spoke about politics of the country, while Aunt Dursley -very thin, nearly anorektic woman - always brought the newests gossips about neigherhood. The Cousin, remainding the boy of the little whale, was mosly quiet, eating all of the food on the plate.

The boy himself… was siting at the end of the kithen table and staring secretly at the people in front of him, asking himslef what did to God to sent him at this house.

Noboby of Dursleys noticed when 'boy' walked out the kithen and house, slowly walking through the streets of Little Wighing, when he bumped at someone.

'S-sorry!' Boy squeaked, jumping back as he looked at the person that he bumped at. The black, wild hair, grey eyes, pale skin, _possibly a threat_.

'Its okay, little one.' Man spoke gently, seeing who is he front of him, sensing that something is wrong. 'Are you okay…?' He asked, waiting for the boy's to response.

'My n-name is Harry sir.' Harry responded quietly. 'And yes, I'm fine sir.'

'Its Tom' Man quickly said, ruffling boys hair 'Don't call me sir, it makes me sound old.' He chirped happily, eyeing Harry still. 'Say… Can you point me to the place that I can eat something quite good tasting and cheap?'

'… Sure' Harry started to walk to the nice noodle restaurant, that opened not so long ago, called 'Ichiraku Ramen' **(1)**. He always came there when he had a bit of his money and sometimes just to be in peace from Dudleys 'Catch Potter' games that became nearly daily occurence. Tom trailed after the boy, seemingly deep in thought. As they entered the restaurant they were greeted by a friendly chef Ichiraku, who asked for orders.

'One Miso Ramen and… what your favourite Harry?' Boy blinked but answered nonetheles

'Naruto Ramen'

'Right so One Miso for me and one Naruto ramen for the boy please' Tom finished his order.

Harry sat at the table, stunned. He just met that man, yet he was treated a meal? 'S-sir, you shoudn't..' He trailed off, looking sadly at Tom.

'Why Harry?'

'Because… I'm freak.' Harry whispered, looking down.

'You appear normal to me Harry.' Tom answered, as the order appeard, being carried by Amaye Ichiraku, daughter of the chef and a waitress. She smiled at the boy while placing his ramen in front of him.

'But… I'm not.' Tom waited for waitress to leave then spoke. 'Why?'

'Because… I make things fly… I make weird orbs of wind, that can destroy things…' Harry spoke qiueter with each word that he spoke, unsure if he should continue.

'There's more isn't it?' He heard Tom spoke. He just nodded.

'You know, I can do it too.' Harry looked up at the man before him. 'And I know a lot of people that can do those thing as well. I can take you there.' Tom simply offered, smiling a bit.

Harry stiffened when he noticed that the smile is actually _very creepy_.

'Tom, thank you for the offer, but… no. I wanna stay here… even if its hell for me.' Harry answered quietly, and then digged into his ramen, eating silently. After the meal, and paying the order, Tom said 'I take you home then.'

Harry stopped him quickly 'No! No! No need to do that! I know the way perfectly!' man blinked at this.

'Well… In that case … I leave you then with little gift form me.' He pulled out a strange, diary-sized book.

'Here. Its a gift from me, for spending time with me today. If you feel alone, or hurt, just write. I belive that you're going to get help that way… And…' He pulled a piece of paper, and hid it in the book 'Inside is my mailing addres. If you feel like you want to go away, don't hesistiate.' He then walked out of restaurant, not sparring boy another glance.

When Harry returned home, he was meet with drunk uncle face to face. Green-eyed boy felt like he want do dissapear, but he knew tht nothing can save him now.

'H-hellloo Freeeakk~' Vernon hissed, yanking Harrys hand forcefully, shoving him into the dining room, and without any reason started beating the younger boy, that tried to protect himself poorly from him.

All feelings flaring while boy was getting another powerfull blows to his ribcage was pain and hatred for his relatives, burning more amd more through his years of life. As he felt hits slowly getting slower, and lighter, he decided to peek thorugh his hand.

He do not expected knife. Tow deep cuts through his legs, pouring viciously red liquid, and another ones, creating words _'Freak'_ , _'Demon'_ , _'Shit'_ and many, many more…

All Harry could do was whimper and scream as knife was rushing through his skin, forging him a memento of hatred to humans and their harted, begging anyone to burst into room… but no-one came. _No-one cared… it seems_. Finnaly, when Harry felt darkess slowly taking him, when he felt being thrown somewhere, he smiled finnaly. He didn't notice book glowing in his pocket, as he finnaly blacked out.

* * *

'Kurama…' voice spoke, as he was looking at Harry, laying on the bed. 'Did I healed him properly?'

Blonde boy, looking around 16 years old, with sunny hairwhisker marks on his face with blue eyes, asked big, red fox with nine talis. 'I can't say Kit.' Fox responded, hovering over two humans before him 'We healed his body, his chakra network… But I cannot say that he will be okay. His mind might be destryed, and I do not wish to eter to his mindscape just yet.'

Blonde nodded silently, as he stare at the boy. From what he saw in little break in his pocked dimnesion, the boy was in mortal danger, but… he coudn't say why he wasn't even trying to fight back. Maybe the boy didn't heard about his heirtage just yet? Or he was purposedly beaten up, so he will be manipulated later? His thoughts were thrown away as boy on bed stirred a bit. 'We should transport him back form his dimnesion, Kit.' Fox remainded him simply. 'Yeach…' Naruto went with needed handsigns and whispered two jutsus ' **Ōmensurīpingu** ' to keep boy in his sleep for a little while longer and ' **Kōtsū-jutsu: Dimenshon boido** ', and watched sadly as boy vanished in front of him. He sighed, closing his eyes.

 _I hope you forgive us, Harry… my cousin…_

* * *

When Harry regainned his senses back, he noticed that he wasn't in Dursleys cupboard anymore.

The room was light, and he was laying at soft bed, there was a nice bookshelf at his left and wardrobe on his right. He sit on bed, trying to figure out what happened, when all to familiar voice had spoken:

'Welcome back, Harry. I knew you write, boy.'

* * *

 **AN: Woot-woot! Second chapter in one day, that's a great feat ^^**

 **And, through those hours I got over hundred of views, 4 likes, 6 follows and review. I'm extremly gratefull for those people, you all encourage me to write more and more. And yes, some of the Naruto verse characters will be appearing in the story, with locations, just like our (1) Ichiraku Ramen. And yes, I'm ready for the flames, so come flammers, _burn_!  
**

 **The uptading pace will most likely be once per week, so please, be patient, and enjoy the story.**

 **Ōmensurīpingu** means Sleeping Omen

As long as jutsu caster is near the victim, the victim will remain uncousious.

 **Kōtsū-jutsu: Dimenshon boido** mean Transportation Justsu: Dimnesional Void

Transport objects and people between dimnesions. The object/person musn't move, because there is a high chance of breaking/ripping apart of the object.

 **Rate and Rewiev, and have nice day/evening.  
**

 **Silient Bystander**


End file.
